deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skulduggery Pleasant/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Darth Bane (Legends) (by Wassboss) Skulduggery Pleasant is walking though a bare and barren wasteland looking around for danger. Meanwhile Darth bane is practising his lightsaber skills when he hears the sound of footsteps heading towards his location. He picks up his fire whip and goes to investigate. He sees Skulduggery and decides to try and ambush him. He follows him for a short while before Skulduggery stops unexpectedly. He turns around and says “Couldn’t walk quieter could you” he says sarcastically. Darth bane charges at skulduggery waving his fire whip around in a circle trying to confuse him. Skulduggery waits till he is near then whips out the sceptre of the ancients and fires a beam lightning at him. Darth bane narrowly dodges then lashes the whip forward pulling the sceptre out of his hands and snapping it on the floor below. He then lasso’s skulduggery’s hand and pulls forward. However skulduggery holds his ground and yanks on the whip himself pulling bane over. He then boots him in the face and says “Fire won’t work on me” he says smiling “I’m a skeleton. He then pulls the whip out of his hands and throws it aside and proceeds to take out his gun. Bane, thinking quickly, kicks it out of skulduggery’s hand and runs back to where he left his lightsaber. Skulduggery picks up the gun and gives chase firing two shots after him both missing their target. Bane grabs his lightsaber from beside a rock and throws it at skulduggery but he duck and it goes soaring over his head. He laughs and says “Is that all you got”. “No” says bane as the lightsaber comes back and knocks skulduggery’s hat off “this is”. He then grabs the lightsaber and runs at skulduggery. Still holding his gun skulduggery fires three more shots at bane. Bane simply defects them with his lightsaber and continues to run at him. Skulduggery puts his gun away saving the last bullet in case he needs it. He then snaps his fingers and a flame appears in his hand. Then throws it at bane but again it is deflected by the lightsaber. “Crap” he says and turns and runs off hoping to get some back up. Bane laughs and throws the lightsaber at skulduggery the handle hitting him in the back of the head. Skulduggery falls face first into the dry, hard ground. Bane grabs the lightsaber as it comes back and walks over to him savouring the moment. When he reaches him he flips him over onto his back. He lifts the lightsaber over his head and says mockingly “Any last words”. “Yes” says Skulduggery a smile creeping over where his face would be “you idiot”. He then snaps his fingers and sends a ball of fire smashing into banes chest sending him flying back. Bane pulls himself up just in time to see skulduggery charge at him sword in hand. He does a weak swing which skulduggery easily dodges before thrusting the sword into banes leg. Bane screams in pain and swings the lightsaber slicing the sword cleanly in two. Skulduggery amazed steps back and says with a hint of worry “Tanith won’t be happy about that”. “I think that is the least of you worries” says Darth bane as he thrusts the lightsaber at skulduggery who easily dodges. “Shut up” he says and kicks the lightsaber out of his hand. He then punches bane in the stomach, knees him in the crotch then brings his elbow down on his head. Bane however quickly uses force lightning witch hits the ground right between skulduggery’s feet. Skulduggery is unfazed as he pulls out his gun and puts it too banes temple. “No” he says “I can’t lose its impossible”. Skulduggery smiles and says “Nothing is impossible” and he pulls the trigger. Winner: Skulduggery Pleasant Expert’s Opinion While Darth bane had mastered the force and was superior in close range combat it was Skulduggery’s quick thinking and firearms that won him the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. War (by Wassboss) War is riding ruin through a desolate and barren wasteland. He is still confused after his encounter with the squid faced demon. He has never faced a creature with such skill, such power, such greed. These thoughts swirl round his head as he rides along. Skulduggery pleasant is watching from a distance. He knows this being from the rumours he has heard and pictures he has seen. But something is different, something has changed. Ever since he was almost killed in battle by a mysterious sorcerer he is more cautious. He unholsters his pistol and aims at ruin. War senses all is not right and pulls on the reins stopping ruin in its tracks. He listens out for any noise; the slightest sound could give away a potential attacker. Skulduggery however has had years of experience and gives nothing away. He lines his shot up perfectly and fires. The bullet hits ruin square in the forehead sending it crashing down. War leaps off ruin before it hits the ground and rushes too its side. He checks for any sign of life but he finds nothing. Another bullet scrapes his shoulder and he unholsters mercy and fires into the direction it came from. Skulduggery jumps behind cover but is struck in the shoulder. He shouts in pain and pulls the bullet out. War having run out of ammo pulls out a cross blade and sneaks round the side of the rock skulduggery is hiding behind. He stands motionless waiting for the slightest movement, the slightest sound. Slowly skulduggery peeks round the side of the rock checking for any sign of war. Seeing nothing he steps out from behind the rock and the cross blade flies past his head. He fires his gun in the direction of the projectile and scores several hits in war. War winches in pain but he is much too tough to be taken down by a few measly projectiles. He pulls out his scythe and swings it at skulduggery who easily dodges it. He then clicks his fingers and a flame appears in his hands. He fires it at war catching him off guard and hitting him square in the chest. War beats out the flames and goes for an under arm chop almost taking off skulduggery’s arm. Skulduggery responds by sending a barrage of fireball at war knocking him to the floor. War rolls around trying to extinguish the flames dropping his scythe in the process. Skulduggery unsheathes Tanith low’s sword and stabs it downwards at war who, having now put out the flames, dodges out of the war and unsheathes his own sword. Skulduggery looks up in amazement at the size of the sword which gives war a once in a life time opportunity. He swings the sword and hits skulduggery sending him flying. Skulduggery lands with and thud his sword shattering on the floor beside him. He pulls himself up and clutches his broken arm. War seeing his chance charges at skulduggery. Just as he is about to hit skulduggery again his sword is disintegrated before his very eyes. He looks at skulduggery in amazement and sees him holing a sceptre with a black ruby in the middle. Skulduggery smiles and levels it at war who is still in utter shock. Skulduggery smiles and fires the blast disintegrating war instantly. Skulduggery whips out his phone and dials a number. The phone rings for a bit before someone answers the phone. “Hello who is this”. “Hello Kenspeckle it’s me Skulduggery i seem to have broken my arm”. There is sigh from the other caller. “Ok come over and tell me all about it”. Winner: Skulduggery Pleasant Expert’s opinion While war had the superior weapons it was skulduggery’s training in fighting much more dangerous foes that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage